naruto x ino
by naruto3218
Summary: Naruto's first friend ino later become more than just friends more couples later in story
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Uzamaki **

**Author's note:**

**I'm new at this and have many ideas for Naruto. I'm a Naruto x ino fan. I don't know if people are going to like this but I am willing to take that challenge. I am going to have four different stories of Naruto. There is going to be when he is young then when he is a teen (I have A LOT of ideas also longest story.)When he is a jounin then when he is hokage the bloodiest story. The one who inspired me is one of the Naruto x Ino authors on , Skymaiden. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for her. Now is the first chapter of young Naruto enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Chapter1: his first friend **

**Summary: Naruto is a hated kid. When walks around town, that changes**

**Naruto Uzamaki: story 1 chapter 1**

His name is Naruto Uzamaki. 12. Blonde hair. Orphan. The same boring and sad routine every day. Wake up, eat ramen at his favorite place, walk around, get beat up, go home, and sleep.

Then one day while he was walking around town, he saw a platinum blonde girl close by, she was walking then suddenly she tripped over a rock luckily Naruto caught her in time.

"Thanks" she said

"No problem um" Naruto said

"The names Ino, Ino Yamanaka" Ino said

"Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto said

"I was going to the field, wanna join me?" Ino asked

"Well I have nothing else to do, so sure" Naruto said

"Then let's go" Ino said

They went to the field and talked a little

"So you go to Konaha elementary?" Ino asked

"Yeah I like everything except one girl" Naruto said

"Who" Ino said

"This girl named Sakura Haruno" Naruto said

Ino looked at Naruto with happy look. "You hate Forehead too!?" Ino said

"Forehead?" Naruto said

"That's what I call sakura" Ino said

"Why?" Naruto asks still playing the question game

"Because she has a big forehead duh Naruto keep up, you're bad at this game." Ino joked while laughing.

"You're missing one rule of this game though." Said Naruto with a grin on his face.

Ino looked confused. "What other rule am I missing?" Ino asked

"What! You don't know what rule you're missing? Its most important rule. I don't know maybe you're bad at this game."Naruto said

Now Naruto was switching the cards on her. "Come on Naruto don't leave me hanging." Ino said

"You have to be ticklish" Naruto said as he ran to Ino and attacked her with tickles.

"Hahahaha Naruto hahaahahaha stop it" Ino said

When he stops Ino grabbed Naruto by the collar and both of them went tumbling down a hill and stop when they reached the bottom.

"Dang Naruto you are so much fun I bet your friends are lucky to have you" Ino said.

"I don't have any friends, all the kids hate me" Naruto said

"Oh well at least you have your parents, right" Ino said

"I'm an orphan" Naruto said

Ino was sorry for him "How come?" Ino asked

"To make a long story short twelve years ago a monster called the Kyuubi was forced to attack Konaha by a man named Madara Uchica. He wanted make world domination. The jinjuriki of the Kyuubi was my mother and wife of the fourth hokage, Kushina Uzamaki. Madara Uchica took away Kyuubi from her. The fourth hokage my father had to seal the Kyuubi in a human vassal me. In all of that both of my parents died. The reason people hate me is because they think I am the Kyuubi and I'm going to kill them. Well there you have it.

Ino was so sorry. "Then will." Ino said

Naruto looked confused "you'll what?"Naruto asked

"I will be your first friend" Ino said and smiled

"Thanks Ino you're the best!" Naruto said

"Omg look at the time I have to get its getting pretty dark" Ino said

"Ok bye Ino" Naruto said

"Bye Naruto" said Ino

"My first friend" Naruto Thought to himself

**Hope you enjoyed it I know it's nothing that good this chapter but I liked it you still going to be hearing more from me. Late (means later)**

**P.S chapter 2 is in progress **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is about Sakura not okay that Naruto is hanging with Ino when she wants to hang out with her. So Sakura challenges Naruto to a fight. He knows he should not hit girls but something happens….. **

**Chapter 2: the bloody fight part 1**

**Rated T for English **

Naruto and Ino have been best friends since the day they met. They been doing almost everything together, they have been play games, pulling pranks, having lunch and hanging out.

One day, Sakura was going to see her rival.

"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura said

"Forehead what do you want?" Ino said

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out" said Sakura

"I love to but I promised to hang out with Naruto today." Ino said

"Naruto what the heck are you doing with him?"

"Naruto and I are best friends"

"Well in case you know Naruto in love I see him checking me out in the academy"

"That is not what he told me"

"What did he tell you he would enjoy having sex with me?" she said sexily

"He says that he hates you"

"Why" now Sakura was a little shocked

"Because you beat him up all the time"

"How come he does not fight back?"

"Because he knows he can not hit girls"

"Would you want to hang out with me the outstanding Sakura Haruno or that bastard?"

"Naruto and he is not a bastard he is really nice guy and I am leaving to get to Naruto you bitch" she said quickly and left.

"Ino-pig you pulled the last straw"

"Whatever" Ino said

Sakura was pissed now. "How can she pick him over me" she thought wait now she gets it. Is she jealous?

"No I can't be jealous over him" she thought

Then she saw Naruto and Ino eating ramen with Sasuke (Naruto and Sasuke are really close friends). This pissed her off. Now he is buddies with Sasuke. She walked over there.

"Hey Saku-" Naruto was cut off because Sakura punched him to the floor.

"Sakura! What is your problem?" Ino and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Naruto I challenge you to a battle!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry I can't hit girls." Naruto said

"Well you will have to" Sakura said

"What are we fighting for?" Naruto said

"Who ever wins the fight gets to be Ino's best friend, who ever loses can't see Ino for a month. Sakura demanded.

"Is this what it is about? You're jealous right." Naruto said

"Meet me at the training ground at 5:00" Sakura said before disappearing without answering Naruto's question.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke said

"I don't know." Naruto said

"Are you going to fight her?"Ino asked

"I have to." Naruto said

"Are you going to fight in those conditions Sakura gave you?" Ino said

"No, I cannot go one day without seeing your beautiful face." Naruto said with a smile.

Ino blushed at this. "Thanks Naruto, now let's get ready!"

5:00 came faster than Naruto excepted. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino were there on time.

"Ready, set, fight!" Ino yelled

To be continued

Sorry for late update, school started again.

Chapter 3 is in progress, so late. (Again that means later)

p.s the rated M part is coming later in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. Here is the second part to the bloody fight hope you like it. **

**I do not own Naruto I did, this story would be true.**

**Chapter 3: the bloody fight part 2**

Naruto and Sakura ran to each other.

"I can get the first hit, this is Naruto you are fighting" she thought.

She tried to punch him, but Naruto dodged it and kicked her in the chest not that hard so that when she went flying through the sky, he could ran behind her and kick her in the back.

"Naruto is pretty good" Sasuke said

"Yeah" Ino said

"When did Naruto achieve this speed" she thought before getting hit by a tree.

Naruto thought it was a perfect time to throw some kunai. He threw a few and all of them hit Sakura and she coughed out blood.

"Shit!" She yelled

She thought it was time to use some justu. She formed a few hand signs.

"Shadow clone attack!" She yelled. Suddenly shadow clones appeared charging at Naruto. She thought she could get some time to heal. When the clones where at Naruto, they brought kunai to attack him. Naruto brought an out a kunai to deflect the kunai attacks.

"Naruto is keeping up I wonder where all that stamina comes from" Sasuke said

Sasuke was right he was keeping up.

"Why is he encouraging Naruto? He is supposed to like me!" she thought. Sakura thought she should toughen her clones. She did and Naruto had a harder time keeping up and got sliced by the clones and blood was dripping.

"Damn! It's time to end this!"Naruto said

"You cannot stop me you are too weak." Sakura said

"Or am I?"He said

Just then he created six shadow clones. They charged at Sakura. Sakura tried to move but she got hit by a clone that said "Na" the next clone hit Sakura upwards then said "ru" and the third clone hit her more upwards and said "to" and the fourth clone hit higher in the sky and said "Uza" the fifth hit her even higher and said "ma" the sixth one hit her even higher and said "ki" and the real Naruto punch in the stomach to go down and said "Naruto Uzamaki barrage!" he yelled and Sakura was slammed to the floor. Sakura could not move.

"Naruto wins" Ino said

"We better take her home I guess" Sasuke sighed

"Yeah" Naruto said

While carrying Sakura home, Ino said "you did great Naruto."

"You guys can go I will carry Sakura home she lives on the same street as me." Said Sasuke

"Thanks Sasuke. She you at school tomorrow." Ino said

"School again already? This weekend was so short." Naruto said

"Well bye Ino and Naruto." Sasuke said

"Bye Sasuke" Naruto and Ino said at the same time.

"It is getting pretty dark let me walk you home, Ino"

"Ok" Ino agreed

While they were walking to Ino's house, Naruto and Ino were thinking.

"Naruto looks so cute in the moonlight" Ino thought

"Ino looks so hot in this light" Naruto thought

When they reached Ino's house, they said their goodbyes then thought at the same time

"Do I like Naruto" Ino thought

"Do I like Ino" Naruto thought

**Thx for reading. I got a question, I know this is early but, should I or should I skip the zabuza mission they will still do it just asking should I skip it? Tell me in your reviews late. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 4. You people are lucky I am a fast updater. **

**Chapter 4: I love you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto was sound asleep until "RING RING" his alarm clock set off. The alarm clock read 6:30.

"I swear, when I find the idiot who created alarm clocks, I am going to kick his ass." Naruto groaned

Naruto got ready for school his usual way. Get up, take a shower, brush his teeth, and at his morning ramen. When Naruto finished he locked up his place and went to school. On the way there he saw Ino and Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke and Ino" Naruto yelled

"Hey Naruto. Just the person I wanted to see. Can you tell Ino that tomatoes are the best food in the world?" Sasuke asked.

"Not it is not. It is fired rice. I mean do you eat tomatoes plain? I am just sick thinking about." Ino said.

"I disagree with both of you. Ramen is totally the best food in the world. I mean fired rice yeah but tomatoes are you serious?" Naruto said.

Naruto, Ino and Sasuke continued this fight until they reach school and saw some new kids. They walked up to them and said "Hi I am Kiba Inuzuka. This is my dog partner, Akamaru." The next kid that had glasses on said "Shino Aburame." A shy girl behind them said "Hinata Hyuga."

"Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto said

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said

"Ino Yamanaka" Ino said

"Nice to meet you all, so are we going to class or just going to stand here?" Kiba said

They six of them walked to class. Naruto, Sasuke and Ino sitting together while Kiba, Shino and Hinata sat together at the next table. This class was basically some review which was boring. Naruto, Sasuke and Ino were sound asleep. Kiba, Shino and Hinata tried to stay awake but had trouble doing it. Ino woke up and thought "Is it over yet?" Then she looked at Naruto to see him still asleep. Then she thought "Naruto looks so cute when he is sleeping."

Then she remembers something. The thing she thought about Naruto yesterday night. Did she like Naruto? Or even more loved him? He was cute, sweet, strong and smart person. She loved his personality and she loved him. "It is official I love Naruto I need to tell him today like this afternoon before someone other girl says she likes him first." Then something very important popped into to her mind, does she love her back. It will too the much for Ino to take if Naruto does not her back. But they have known each other for a while now. It could happen that he says he loves Ino back. When they bell rang, Naruto quickly woke up. The first thing he saw was Ino. "Ino looks so hot and beautiful" Naruto thought. Then she remembers something. The thing she thought about Naruto yesterday night. Did she like Naruto? Or even more loved him? She was cute, sweet, strong and smart person. He loved her personality and he loved her. "It is official I love Ino I need to tell her today like this afternoon before someone other guy says he likes her first." Then something very important popped into to his mind, does she love him back. It will too the much for Naruto to take if Ino does not love him back. But they have known each other for a while now. "I am going to tell her that after training this afternoon."

"Okay class dismissed." Master Iruka said

The room was empty in less than thirty seconds Naruto was off to train, Sasuke went to a weapon's dojo to practice throwing kunai and Ino went for a walk. While Ino was walking around someone familiar yelled "Ino!" that sound was Sakura.

"What do you want Sakura?" Ino said

"You know what I want." Sakura said

"No I do not." Ino said

"I want Sasuke to love me and I need your help." Sakura said

"I can't deal with this I need to tell Naruto how I feel." She thought luckily Sakura's eyes were closed she can just teleport out of here so she did.

"Ino?"Sakura opened her eyes and did not see her "fuck that bitch I will just look for Sasuke he is probably training with Naruto."

Ino appear in the training ground Naruto was at. Ino saw Naruto shirtless showing his four pack. Ino blushed at this. "I want that well it is now or never" she said to herself she walk to Naruto. Sakura was there too looking for Sasuke then she saw Naruto and Ino. "What are they doing" she thought

"Hi Naruto" Ino said

"Hi Ino" he smiled

"I am going to love that smile." she thought

"Naruto, there is something I need to tell you" Ino said

"What."Naruto said

"I love personality, I love the you smile and I love the way that your strong." She said getting closer to Naruto.

"Ino, what are you saying" Naruto said

Ino kissed Naruto on the lips "Naruto, I love you" Ino said pulled away.

"Dang it" Naruto said

"What, oh I get it you don't love me back" she said sadly.

"No that is not it, when I was done training I wanted to find you to say that I love you."Naruto said

"Naruto, people will talk." Ino said

"I don't care" he pulled her into a lip-lock.

"I have something to tell to Ino's dad, sweet revenge." Sakura thought

**You people should be happy got you a fast and long update.**

**Is Ino going to get in trouble?**

**Find out next time until then late. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back. Sorry I am a lot late my updates take usually 2-3 days. Well I got your reviews and one vote yes and one vote for no that I should skip the mission the rest were for me to go on and I got some tips. We are not close to the mission so you have more time to vote. **

**Chapter 5: thanks Sakura! **

**The next morning….**

"I can't wait to tell on Ino! She is in so trouble!" Sakura thought. Her facial expression was so happy she was just walking around town to decide when she should tell ino's dad when she saw Sasuke and run to him and jumped and tackled him to the ground. Little did she know she was in front of the school, where all the girls that like Sasuke hangout.

"We know you like Sasuke we do too but you do not have to tackle him." One of the girls said

"Shut up like you don't want to sit on him." Said Sakura

Sasuke was lost he did not know what just happen. "Get off of me!" Sasuke said throwing Sakura off him.

"Hey is that how you should treat your girlfriend" said Sakura

"You and I never going to happen." Sasuke said

"Come on Sasuke I know you want me." Sakura said

"I do not have anything to do with you and your flat chest." Sasuke said smirking

"I am kind of glad Sakura came, this conversation is getting heated." One of the girls whispered to another girl's ear.

"Yeah" the other girl said

"Sasuke! I am only twelve do you expecting me to have big boobs!" Sakura yelled

"I expect you to at least wear a bra I mean a training bra, you are not a genin." Sasuke said

"You want to fight?" Sakura said

"Sorry do not want to be late to be early at class." Sasuke walked away.

"Sasuke wait!" Sakura yelled Sasuke just ignored. Sasuke got to class meeting Naruto and Ino.

"Hey why you guys early?" Sasuke asked

"Well I wanted to find the dumbass that created the alarm clock, then a realized it was school today" Naruto said

"I just did not want to be bother by Sakura." Ino said

Sakura came into the class room seeing Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke sitting next to each other.

"Naruto, come here!" said Sakura

"Why" Naruto asked

"Just come"

"Fine"

Naruto walked up to Sakura and other girls behind her

"What do you want?"

"I only have one question."

"What is your question?"

"Why do you have blue eyes?"

Naruto looked at her like she was stupid.

"Why are they like that, Naruto?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?"

"Well I was just wondering."

"Then why are your eyes green then huh?"

"I don't know"

"I was born with these eyes, **BITCH**."

"You want to fight?"

"Okay"

"Chose your weapon, I pick kunai"

"I chose this" Naruto pulling up his middle finger.

"I am going to beat you so hard"

Naruto high kicked her in the face, then punched her in the stomach. She was on the floor.

"Game over"

"I will be back." Sakura said running away.

"Impressive Naruto" Ino said

"That training did come in handy" Sasuke said

"When are going to perform the final test to graduate to become genin?" Naruto said

"Tomorrow and if become a genin tomorrow you will also be assigned in teams." Sasuke said

"It is a big chance of us being on the same team." Naruto said

"Yeah" Sasuke and Ino

Sakura was running to Ino's house

"This is perfect time to tell ino's dad about Naruto."

She knocked on the door. Inoich came from the door.

"Hey Sakura what brings you here?" Inoich

Said

"I need to tell you something about Ino and Naruto." Sakura said

"That is….." Inoich said

When I was at the training field, I saw her and Naruto say 'I love you' to each other and kiss.

"Thank you for telling me that I will talk to her about, you better go, you are going to be late for school."

"Thank you" said Sakura "Ino is in so much trouble."

**Time skip (Ino arrives home from school)**

"Mom, Dad I'm home.)

"How was school?" Ino's mom asked

"Good" Ino answered

"Ino, can I speak with you in private?" Inoich said

"Okay." Ino said

"Sakura came here before school to tell me what happened with you and Naruto, and I am perfectly ok with it."

"Thank you, daddy!"Ino said and hugged him

"Just be careful"

"I will, can I tell Naruto now?" Ino said

"Okay."

Naruto was just watching TV when he heard a knock. Naruto opened the door and saw Ino.

"Hi Ino."

"Hi Naruto, This morning Sakura told my dad about us and is perfectly okay with it."

"Ino that is great." Naruto smiled and pulled her into a lip-lock. They stopped after several moments

"I have an idea; I bet Sakura only told your dad that because she wanted to get her revenge. Let us show her that her plan backfired."

"Yeah" Ino said

Meanwhile Sakura was walking around town. "Sweet revenge" she thought

"There she is she is coming this way let the plan begin." Naruto said and pulled Ino into a lip-lock. Sakura saw this and just stood there. Naruto broke away from the kiss.

"Thanks Sakura."

"For what Naruto?"

"You told my Dad about us and he is okay with it" Ino said

"Your plan backfired, Sakura." Naruto said

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke was called at school for something.

"Iruka-sensei, what is it?"

"We have a new student and she wants to challenge you, Her name is Kuya Hakuzaku from the scared Hakuzaku clan." He said

There stood a beautiful green headed girl with long hair. Two inches shorter than Sasuke with cool ninja clothes.

"You look good." He said

"Thanks now let's start the battle." She said

"And she has a perfect voice." He thought "Okay" Sasuke said

(Skip Battle)

The battle ended with both of them punching each other in the face. Kuya fell down, But Sasuke still stood up.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka-sensei said

"You're strong, never fought like and got beat up like that except from Naruto." Sasuke said

"Who's Naruto" Kuya asked

"One my friends, you should meet him he is a nice guy. He would probably be with his girlfriend, Ino. Wait Iruka-sensei, since Kuya is here isn't there going to be a reminder?" Sasuke said

"Yes we are just going to put her in Team 7."

"Okay." Sasuke said

"Shall we get going?" Kuya asked

"We shall." Sasuke said

**Sorry for the long wait things happened. Hope you enjoyed it review review review! Late**


	6. Chapter 6

**Important information!**

I know I haven't updated for a long time. I came here to say I am not a NarutoxIno fan anymore. I am now a NarutoxTayuya fan now. But before you all stop reading this, I got a review from a guest online while checking my email, best review I ever got. Since that guest said my story was great, I will continue Naruto x ino. I will be starting new story though, the teenage life of Naruto Uzamaki. Both stories will be updated by the end of the week.

Bye now


End file.
